disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Clancy Brown
Clarence J. '"'Clancy"' Brown III', often just credited as Clancy Brown '(born January 5th, 1959), is an American actor and voice actor who is best known for his roles as Mr. Krabs in ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Kurgan in the fantasy film Highlander, Capt. Bryon Hadley in the prison drama film The Shawshank Redemption, Brother Justin Crowe in the television series Carnivàle, Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot video game series, and Lex Luther in various DC animated media. He has been active since his first role in Bad Boys in 1983. However, due to his height, deep voice, and large frame, he is often cast as a villain of an authoritarian figure of some description. Work on Disney's Recess He has voiced two separate characters in two separate appearances on Recess: Naval Lieutenant Luke LaMaise and the Bald Guy. He first appeared in the season five episode "The Army-Navy Game" in 2000 portraying Lt. Luke LaMaize (also known as Cornchip Girl's Father). In which, he and Gus' Father, with who he shared a long rivalry, find out that their children are friends, and thus order them to not associate with one another; however, they put aside their differences and let their children be friends. This was his only speaking role as Lt. LaMaize as this character was only ever appeared in the aforementioned episode. He voiced Bald Guy, who T.J. described as "ugly, bald guy," in the 2001 feature length movie, Recess: School's Out. He could be seen making both appearances and speaking parts few and far between in the movie. Filmography Brown has been credited over three-hundred times for his work on television, film, and video games; here's just some of his work: Actor *Drill Sergeant in Starship Troopers (1997) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''Superman'' (1996) *A Prison Guard in The Shawshank Redemption (1994) *A Deranged Killer in Shoot to Kill (1988) *Corrupt American Soldier in Extreme Prejudice (1987) *The Kurgan in Highlander (1986) *Viktor the Monster in The Bride (1985) *Young Offenders' Institution Bully in Bad Boys (1983) Voice Actor *''The Batman'' (2004) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) - The Bald Guy *''Justice League'' (2001) *''Recess'' (2000 - TV Series) - Lt. LaMaize - "The Army-Navy Game" *Mr. Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants Awards Brown has been nominated for a total of eleven awards, winning one of them. His win was a BTVA Television Voice Acting Award for Best Vocal Ensemble in a Television Series - Action/Drama in 2008 for his work on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Personal Life Whilst at Northwestern University, he became a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity. '''Family His family ran a successful publishing company called Brown Publishing - founded by his Grandfather - for amount ninety years and three generations of his family; with Brown becoming the chairman in 2002. He had a sister named Beth (1957 - 1964.) He has been married to Jeanne Johnson since 1993, to whom he has two children (a son (born 2003) and a daughter (born in 1995).) 'Parents' Brown's Father is Clancy J. "Bud" Brown, Jr., a former American politician from Ohio and US Naval seamen. Brown's Father represented Ohio in the House of Representatives for eighteen years (1965 - 1983); only taking over from his father (Brown's Grandfather) who represented the same district for twenty-six years (1939 - 1965.) Brown's Grandfather had previously served a term as the Lieutenant Governor of Ohio and three two-year terms (as it was from 1951 to 1954) from 1927 to 1933. Both were also unsuccessful candidates for the Governance of Ohio. Brown's Father served in both the Second World War and the Korean War in two, separate cruises of duty. Brown's mother was a conductor, a composer, and a concert pianist. Trivia *Brown's voice has been described as "deep and commanding". *He often plays menacing, sinister villains and military characters. However, he has been described as a very friendly man in real life. *He stands at 6' 2½" (1.89 m) tall. *He is widely recognized as the voice of DC Comics' Lex Luthor. *He has portrayed villains for two of DC Comics' most famous characters, Superman's nemesis Lex Luthor (he played this character four times) and the Green Lantern's adversary Parallax. *He has played two characters named Captain Hadley: the first in the Shawshank Redemption (1994) and the last in The Guardian (2006). *Both he and Highlander co-star Christopher Lambert have portrayed the Mortal Kombat character, Rayden. Lambert played Rayden in the 1995 film Mortal Kombat, while Brown portrayed him on the television series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm in the same. *He is one of only three actors to appear in both the Star Trek and Star Wars franchises, the other two being American actor, Brent Spiner and British actor, Simon Pegg. External Links Website Clancy Brown on Wikipedia Clancy Brown on Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors